


OTP Porn Challenge - Shevine Edition

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, 30 Days of Smut Challenge, 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Afterglow, Anticipation, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Body Worship, Candles, Clothed Sex, Couch Sex, Cute, Darkness, Desk Sex, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Fingerfucking, Fireplaces, First Time, Floor Sex, Food Kink, Foreplay, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Love, Massage, Masturbation, Mild Painplay, Mile High Club, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, Non-Chronological, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Rain, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scents & Smells, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Positions, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shadows - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Shyness, Silly, Skype, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, The Shevine Project, Touching, Vanilla, Wall Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Whipped Cream, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 19,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From <a href="http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version">this</a> Tumblr challenge list:</p><p>
  <i>Cuddles (naked), Kiss (naked), First time, Masturbation, Oral, Clothed getting off, Dressed/naked (half dressed), Skype sex, Against the wall, Doggy style, Dom/sub, Fingering, Rimming, 69, Sweet and passionate, In public place, On the floor, Morning lazy sex, Outdoors, Surprise kink, Shower sex, On the desk, Trying new position, Shy, With toys, Boring sex, Rough/biting/scratch, Role playing, With food, Surprise kink</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles (naked)

Adam lay curled on one side, sheets draped over his hips and eyes peacefully shut in afterglow. He was so blissed out he didn't clue in that Blake was awake (the lack of snoring definitely would have tipped him off) until feeling those strong arms around his waist.

 _Groan._ "You wore my ass out, Shelton," he muttered and rolled over still in the embrace to look at that sleepy face with blue eyes still twinkling.

"I just like holdin' you, babe," Blake's voice was soft and low.

No arguing with that. Adam laughed and settled his head to Blake's shoulder.


	2. Kiss (naked)

They had different kinds of kisses, and Blake was surprised he could actually differentiate each one, not just from when they happened but how they _felt_.

There were playful show kisses, joyful hi-there kisses, longing bye-for-now kisses, tender I'm-sorry kisses, desperate need-sex- _now_ kisses, soft I'm-here-for-you-and-I-love-you kisses, and everything in between. There was no way to ask him which was his favorite, they were all their own kind of special. And besides, even the one he held a particular fondness for was much too private to speak upon.

It was the kind that happened while they were skin-to-skin, not connected yet but Adam straddling his hips and grinding like money had just been rained on him. Blake would watch every muscle roll and wave with movements and swear he'd rarely seen anything sexier.

"Ahh..." At one point Adam's hands, which up until now would be locked behind his head (the only part Blake thought looked kinda doofy, though he'd only said that out loud once before getting a teasing smack to the ass), would move to rest on his lover's shoulders and Adam would lean close for their noses to touch, his hips still grinding.

Blake would always gaze in loving awe at the eyes in front of him, the brightest hazel he'd ever seen, before Adam gave a soft laugh and a quick kiss.

That was all, simple and sweet but oh so intimate.


	3. First Time

Adam could've rolled his eyes so far back in his head to migraine-inducing levels. After god-knows how many months of build-up and tension, he was finally about to have this sexy cowboy in his pants and Blake wanted to make him wait some more?

It didn't help matters any that the older man's twang was driving him nuts as it murmured in his ear. "You know it's jus' not right to take you in some random supply closet in a building we don't know if it's gonna be around in a few years. We deserve a nice comfy bed for the first time."

He ended up rolling his eyes anyway. "In case you couldn't tell, Blake, I'm the farthest thing from a blushing virgin. You don't have to pull the Southern Gentleman act on me."

"Maybe I don't have to, but I _want_ to," Blake pulled back with a smirk that Adam just wanted to kiss right off that chiseled face.

"Why don't you just wait until there's a ring on my finger?" he muttered.

"No givin' me any ideas there," Blake playfully smacked his arm and that ended the conversation for time being.

If anybody noticed throughout the day that Adam was sitting rather uncomfortably in his chair or that his face was really glowing and flushed under all the stage makeup, well, they said nothing. And he was damn grateful for that, and the fact nobody could see into his mind with all its 3D Technicolor thoughts.

And every so often Blake kept smirking. God _dammit_.

When everyone could finally go home, Adam may have looked a little too obvious as he rushed to the parking lot, hoping the fresh air would cool down the redness of anticipation on his face. No dice. When he heard Blake's familiar footsteps behind him, he dug in his pocket to hand the car keys over. "You drive. I can't..." He had to swallow a breath lest it came out sounding desperate.

"Aww, someone's eager." Blake pecked a kiss on his cheek and they got into the car. Again, god _dammit._

Adam typically had trouble keeping still in normal situations, but now his feet were drumming rapidly along the car mat during the drive and he kept looking out the window to pretend LA roads were the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen by ways of distraction. He could curse Blake for getting to him like this, he really could.

After for-freaking- _ever_ Adam's house was in sight, and the engine was barely turned off for two seconds before he took Blake's wrist to practically drag him inside while all the nerves in his body were still in overdrive. Once the door was shut behind them, the restraint he'd been showing all day died the moment he grabbed Blake's face for a searing kiss.

"Mmm..." Those large hands settled on his hips and smooth mouth finally responded in kind. Adam couldn't help the whimper that left him when Blake's tongue gently forced his mouth open and swiped back and forth like he was a man dying of thirst. Oh, if he had any idea...

"Shh, shh," Blake whispered and smoothed a hand down his back. "S'ok, Adam, I got you. C'mon, baby."

They couldn't even pause for every kiss on their way up the stairs. Hands rustled over fabric and lips made wet noises and moans as all resistance was snuffed out. The heat in Adam's face seemed to have travelled to the very center of him, a flame of desire growing every second and that he needed so desperately to share with Blake.

Never had his bed looked more inviting. Adam fell backwards to land on the mattress with a soft laugh of relief and peeled away his shirt, watching Blake for his reaction.

And it was one of the best he could ever get. "Aren't you just a beautiful thing..." the older man stepped forward and slowly unbuttoned his own shirt, revealing a broad frame with just enough muscle to show evidence of honest labor. Gorgeous.

"You haven't seen everything yet," Adam beckoned and rest his other hand on his waistband where he could clearly feel the hard-on underneath. He could finally joke and relax a little now that he knew this was going to happen, but oh did he still ever want.

"I'm about to," Blake said simply and leaned in for another wet and intense kiss. During every sigh and moan he made quick work of unbuckling everything that needed it, shoving down Adam's underwear and jeans in one motion to show everything. "Oh, babe, that is so nice..." he said like his mouth was watering.

Adam breathed in relief at finally being free and popped open Blake's fly. "And I had to deal with that all day because _you_ are so mean." His teasing grin turned into a wide-eyed expression of lust and wonder when he got shorts and jeans down. Not that he'd expected Blake to be small, but- "Oh, yeah," he whispered. Big Country was an apt nickname, all right.

Blake grinned and finished kicking away his clothes. "Not gonna be mean now, trust me," he said and kissed the tip of the younger man's nose. "Y'got condoms?"

Adam nodded and gestured towards the bedside drawer. "Everything...in there." Hell, just the word set all of his senses on fire again with the knowledge this was real. He watched Blake grab the box and lube packet, crawl onto the mattress, and wordlessly unwrap a sheath and begin rolling it on. Adam had decided to himself earlier that he'd be perfectly happy with bottoming for this first time, not wanting to cause any discomfort for Blake with his, well, experience level. There'd be enough time to get him used to everything else later, if this was good enough to warrant a later.

Once Blake had the condom on, he passed the packet over with a grin. "Y'want to, babe?"

Oh holy shit did he ever. Adam beckoned so they could share another close kiss, and he squirted a liberal amount in his palm to stroke along the most wonderful thickness he'd ever felt. Even through the rubber there was so much heat...

"Mmm..." Blake moaned into his mouth and in a surprising move even thrust a little in his hand. Adam made a noise close to a hiccup, just knowing that move would be inside him, hot and almost possessive.

"Please," he whispered and felt the scratch of wiry stubble against his cheek as Blake nodded.

The first move was slow, tender, and deliberate, like Blake wanted to make everything as gentle as possible even if this wasn't Adam's first time in this situation. Not that he cared right now, he just kept arms locked around his lover's (finally) waist and let his sounds of pleasure float to the ceiling. So thick, but a perfect fit. They were perfect. "Ahh...Blake, fuck, yeah," he arched his hips twice, three times upwards and captured the man's bottom lip in his teeth for more kisses.

"Mmf..." Blake let his mouth be gnawed and suckled and his tongue occasionally flicked out to bathe Adam's top lip. "Tha's good, Adam...love yer body..."

"Love...yours too," he pushed himself forward a little on Blake's cock with a grunt. "Ooh-"

"Now aren't you glad we waited to actually get in a bed first?" Blake murmured and gently bit below his ear.

"Ahh- okay, you're right on some things," Adam grinned and rolled his head back. "Mm, haven't had that done."

"We're even, I haven't done that." Blake licked over the faint mark and continued his slow and deep thrustings.

Adam couldn't help a little laugh at that. Looked like they stumbled onto _two_ new and good things. He kissed the older man's cheek in pleasure and kept up rolling his hips to every sensation.


	4. Masturbation

Adam wasn't sure where the bus was rolling this time of night- could've been Podunk, Pennsylvania for all he knew. All he was sure of now was he was awake and for once just antsy to go back to sleep.

He rolled over and breathed in deeply, but not getting the scent he wanted. The pillows at home usually smelled like Blake, a light mix of his sweat and shampoo that made for a relaxing effect. 

Ugh, looked like it was drastic measures time... Adam feebly reached under his bed for the suitcase handle, pulling it out enough so he get the latches undone one-handed and rummage through to pull out the shirt. Once the familiar soft material was close to him, he could breathe in again and finally give a sigh of relief.

It looked like any other one of Blake's seemingly infinite number of plaid shirts, this one mostly purple and black with some thin red stripes. Maybe the whole concept of keeping one with him in the first place seemed a bit Linus-and-the-blankie but fuck it, at least for a few minutes he could feel like Blake was actually with him.

Adam breathed in again, more soothed by the comforting scent. If he kept his eyes closed long enough he could even imagine Blake was even curled with him while wearing this shirt, arms circled tight and murmuring in between kisses. Not he was ever going to let his lover in on _that_ particular fancy.

 _My silly man. But y'know I love ya,_ he heard in his head and curled his fingers into the shirt's collar.

"Yeah..." Adam's voice was muffled into the material and he rolled onto his stomach, hips grinding a little into the mattress. He couldn't help it if he craved friction and contact, all part of being such a sexual human being.

Another minute or so breathing at Blake's shirt and the lonely feelings were assuaged for the moment, but not the erection that the grinding had caused. Well, at least he knew how to take care of that, and a good orgasm usually dropped him right off. Grinning in anticipation, Adam rolled flat again, still holding to the shirt with one hand and reaching into his shorts with the other.

"Mm..." He gripped around his cock as gently as Blake would do to him, no matter how times he'd insisted he wasn't going to break. Not that that mattered right now given how hard he was. "Jus' like that," he whispered as gently as the voice in his imagination while his hand smoothly pumped up and down, the rasp of skin on skin.

 _That's right, baby, lemme take care of you._ Jesus, even gentle that voice was loud and clear. Adam felt his face turn red and he bit his bottom lip deep enough for a whimper to catch in his throat. _Easy now, Adam, it's alright._

He whimpered again, burrowed his nose deeper into the shirt's material, and flicked his wrist. "Ah-" The heat in his face spread further down.

 _So pretty in my hands, baby. Right where you belong._ Adam rolled his hips in a slow circle and flicked his thumb over the wet slit of his cock.

"Blake..." Shit, didn't look like he was going to last long this time, and his overactive imagination knew it. That sexy smirking face above him usually just visible enough in the soft lights of their room, pleased with the knowledge he could turn Adam in a quivering pile of jelly so easily-

_Why don't you come for me, babe? Can you do that for me? Because you love me? Even if it's only a li'l itty bit? God look at you, dripping and purple and shiny, so good, darling..._

Adam's bit lip and the shirt barely muffled his "Fuck-" as he felt his legs shaking and face heat up like being in the most blazing sunshine. A few quick squeezes and he was done for, a hot mess dribbling down his hand and the vision behind his closed eyes nothing but blotted greens and blues. His chest tightened and he rolled his head back for an intake of fresher air.

"Oh...holy shit...oh..." Adam finally felt his body collapse against the mattress when everything went limp again, except his heart pounding in overtime as always. Going to be quite a few minutes before he could hobble to the shower stall for a quick rinse if he didn't fall asleep first. "Whoo...oh..." The hand holding to Blake's shirt let go to lay on his warm forehead, and damn if he didn't feel the biggest satisfied grin on his face.

"Damn babe, you do a good number on me."


	5. Oral

Blake rolled his head to one side and curled his fingers deeper into Adam's cropped hair. The resulting whimper vibrated around his cock. "Didn't tell y't'stop, babe," he gently growled, and felt Adam nod before his mouth returned to wetly sucking like it was his damn duty.

"Ah...yeah...look at me," he hissed and tugged at that beautiful mass of dark hair again.

Adam looked up through his eyelashes, lips and tongue never missing a beat. Even with a cock in his mouth, he looked so innocent with his cheeks all flushed it was unbelievable. Such a good boy.


	6. Clothed getting off

It could've been about halfway through the movie, Blake wasn't really paying much attention to it by now. He was even so used to Adam on his lap that didn't register much to him anymore, at least he until he felt the distinct nudge of the younger man wriggling against his hips.

"Ooh-" Yeah, he definitely felt that. And it was a good one. He set his hands on Adam's hips and nuzzled his neck with a kiss. "Y'need the can, babe, or you just got ants in your pants?" he teased.

Adam shrugged, rolled his head back for it to rest on Blake's shoulder, and continued wriggling about.

"Mmm-" Well, even if this hadn't been a sexy movie to get Adam in this mood (unless you were into guns and cars as a phallic symbol or something like that), he certainly wasn't going to complain about this attention. Blake completely wrapped his arms around Adam's slim hips and shut his eyes to the sensation, those mini bolts of lightning he loved.

Save for his usual breaths of exertion, Adam didn't make any noise for a few minutes until the familiar desperate whimper left his throat, the one that begged for contact and was so sexy and cute at the same time.

Blake chuckled and kissed the strong line of that neck again. "Aww, mean ol' Blake just sittin' here. I got you..." He arched his hips for the definite tent in his jeans to rub against Adam's ass, and his sigh at the friction matched the other man's grateful breath, the prettiest sound in the world at that moment.

"There we go..." He slipped a hand free from a hip to palm between Adam's legs. Warmth. It was slightly damp and really actually closer to hot, and still clothed in denim. He gently rubbed over where he could feel the tip and arched again.

"Blake-" Adam pushed back deeply as he could go, and even though his face wasn't visible from this angle Blake didn't have to guess it was flushed red and gorgeous. He flicked his thumb over the denim in what he hoped was the right spot to see if he couldn't make Adam just shudder a little.

"Unh..." Adam rolled like a wave, hips and all, and gently collapsed within Blake's hold. "Every damn time..."

"Learned a few tricks from the best," Blake murmured with a smirk into his man's warm neck.


	7. Dressed/naked (half dressed)

The couch stuffing was thin and the lights in this room were frankly crap, no wonder it had been designated as the back room nobody ever really went in unless they needed an emergency quiet spot and their dressing room was too far away. Quiet and within reach, that was exactly what Adam and Blake had needed right now.

Blake rolled his head side to side and tried completely latching his legs around Adam's hips like he'd usually do, but the fact his jeans were only halfway down proved that impossible. He grunted in mild frustration and settled for pushing back on Adam's cock and grabbing the shirt sleeves to kiss his face.

"You're cute when you're cranky, y'know that?" Adam murmured as he returned the kiss. One hand was fanned out over Blake's still-clothed waist while the other stroked in rhythm to his snapping hips.

"Unh-" There was no way Blake could give any coherent answer under this kind of attention and that cheeky bastard knew it. He thrust into Adam's hand, knowing himself he'd get some damn good satisfaction out of making a mess on the other man's T-shirt. And meanwhile his own shirt stuck to his skin with sweat...

"Mmm..." Adam burrowed into the crook of Blake's neck, obviously not caring whether his nibbles hit the shirt collar or patches of skin. "So good under me...see what I mean when I say I gotta have you?"

Blake took in a deeper lungful of breath, but actual English was still impossible. He just curled his fingers on the back of Adam's shirt with almost enough force to tear it and took the slope of an earlobe within his teeth. At least he got some satisfaction from hearing the resulting gasp of good pain.


	8. Skype sex

"Yer completely nuts, you know that?" he heard Blake on the other side of the screen as he set the laptop on top of a dresser for it to be eye-level.

"You love 'em, though." Adam winked and hooked his thumbs in his belt loops, slowly shimmying his hips in a tease the more the pants came further down.

Blake's laughing face was a beautiful sight. "You better pray some horny teenage hacker isn't recordin' this!"

"Nah, my tits aren't big enough." Once the pants were down, he kicked them out of the way to show off what certainly _was_ big enough, hands on his hips and eyebrows waggling.

Blake covered his eyes and waved his hand like shooing a fly, even if he was still laughing. "C'mon man, put that away!"

"Where, in your mouth or your ass?" Adam leaned closer to the webcam, elbows on the dresser, and batted his eyes flirtatiously.

"More'n just nuts. You are the absolute worst." Blake stretched on his hotel mattress and hand reached off-screen to get a long tall glass.

"Don't recall you telling me that night before you had to go," Adam licked his lips as he watched his lover's mouth on the glass rim. Damn, Blake really was so sexy. "I _should_ put this away in your sassy mouth. That'd pipe you down."

Blake set his glass back and looked Adam up and down in the screen. "You say that like I'd be tryin' to fight you off."

Oh, playing dirty already. Adam felt the familiar swell of desire and his blinks became slow and coy. "Oh, I know you wouldn't. And I'd be holding your hair and pushing in deep as I could..."

Blake's moan was all too audible and Adam chuckled in satisfaction. 

"Thousands of miles away and you still get me hard as a rock."

"Mmm, show me, cowboy." Adam brought the laptop back to their bed and laid to be in full view of the camera. "Let's see that sexy body I miss so much," his tone turned into a playful pleading. 

It was a tone that worked pretty much every time, especially now as the older man cursed under his breath while scrambling to unzip his fly. It really turned Adam on to see him a little flustered like that, enough to idly drop his hand in his lap and play around once Blake was exposed. "Mmm, yeah, perfect..."

He watched Blake shudder with a lustful smile while stroking, large hands playing so gently. "Shit, if I had you with me right now to just pound into the mattress-"

"I wouldn't fight you off," Adam's voice turned husky and he popped a finger from his free hand into his mouth to suck at loudly.


	9. Against the wall

Every time Blakes tries pushing his hips outwards Adam pushes him back, making for a grunt and slight hiss of pain as the rough wall scratches against exposed skin. But he needs this pain, relishes it, the same rush he gets when Adam grabs his chin and bites his bottom lip in a fierce kiss.

"Think you're so tough," Adam rasps in his ear and he feels that hand, rough as anything, go right into his pants and make him hiss again. "Six foot five and pinned to the wall, not so strong after all." The mocking in his tone could be gentle, but Blake doesn't have any fucking clue right now.

"Show you tough-" He grips the back of Adam's collar to push him closer as possible even if it means the wall scratching him again while the other hand shoves into those skinny jeans as well. Retaliation? Fuckin' well could be.

Adam's hips arch and he's pinned, oh he's pinned _tight_. Blake is pretty sure in that second he can't even breathe. His chest hurts and it's a hurt to glory in.

Adam's cry echoes in his mind with another arch, and he can glory in that, too.


	10. Doggy style

If Adam were able to formulate coherent words in his mind, they'd likely be along the lines of _I am such a cliche_. The shorter, smaller, slimmer guy perfectly willing to submit and be taken over, to be treated like an animal while he's grabbing fistfuls of sheets and Blake's hipbones smack against his ass. Every move, no matter if it's a thrust, a stroke, a digging of nails, or a bite on the back of his shoulders or neck like Blake is trying to fucking _claim_ him, is punctuated by high, needy cries and low, wanton growls. All Adam feels he can do is wordlessly beg for more with his breaths and push himself back greedily to take more of Blake inside him.

" _Mine_." Blake's arms tightly wrap around his chest and he gasps like all the air was just pushed out of him. For a moment there's a firework explosion of light behind his eyes and he has to bow his forehead onto the pillow to try and regain some semblance of reality.

Oh he's a cliche, shaking and shivering and savoring the pain, but he can't give any fucks except for the one Blake is giving him.


	11. Dom/sub

This must have been what it was like to be caught in a tornado, one moment Adam knew he was just chatting up people in the middle of the party, the next Blake had gripped him by the shoulder to drag into another room and slam the door behind them. He barely had a moment to catch his breath before Blake grabbed the sides of his face and force him to look him in the eye. Whatever was showing on that expression, it certainly wasn't lust.

His voice came out small and fearful. "Blake, what happened? What's wrong? I-"

"I'll tell ya what's wrong," Blake made his grip tighter to squeeze Adam's mouth into a ridiculous kissy face (and Jesus, how strong _were_ those hands?). "You were two seconds from making an ass outta yourself. Where do you get off bein' that cocky?"

"Bla-" Ow, mouth in pain here. He gestured like to say _can't talk_ , and thankfully the older man loosened his hold a little. "Blake, what are you talking about? How...I wasn't flirting with anybody, you know I wouldn't do that to you."

Blake sighed like he couldn't believe he had to deal with such stupidity and gave another squeeze. "Did I _say_ you were flirting? No, I said you were bein' cocky. You really think I'm just some dumb hick who can't tell when someone's actin' better than him?"

For all intents and purposes, Adam should have been afraid- and yeah, part of him was. But the combination of Blake's low drawl with those intense words, the burning in his eyes, and the hold that stayed strong was making for an ache both terrible and wondrous. He kept his voice quiet to whimper, "N-no, Blake, you're not dumb."

Blake finally smiled, even if the look in his eyes stayed. "Good. And how am I gonna know you'll remember that?"

Shitshitshit, he had no idea. Talk about being the dumb one. Adam downcast his gaze, which apparently was a big mistake as he quickly felt the nails of Blake's free hand dig into his shoulder, spikes of pain going right through his shirt material. "Ugh!-" Of course being a guitar player Blake would have to keep the nails on one hand a little longer than the other...Adam bit his lower lip much as he could within the grip, only finally whimpering when Blake let both hands go and the pain swept away as quickly as a fickle wave. He took in a ragged breath and looked back up, Blake still smiling.

"That oughta teach you," he said simply and headed back out to the party, not even bothering to drag Adam along with him.

Adam stood there for a minute by himself, softly and slowly panting as he stared out at the spot where Blake had been and tried getting his mind to fall back into order, not that he was really succeeding at it. Jaw still hurt, shoulder definitely hurt- like fearing he was going to see the worst, he carefully pulled aside the shoulder of his shirt to see four deep red half-moons still grooved onto his skin.

He brushed his thumb over one mark and shuddered a breath as that ache wavered through once more.


	12. Fingering

Blake kept his eyes shut and sounds low and content in his throat as Adam's fingers slowly traveled down his skin. Little smooth here, little rough here, tiniest bit of scratch from those nails- just right. Yeah, he did try to suck in his stomach when the fingers were heading in that direction, but Adam just gave a quiet "nuh-uh" and kissed his mouth deeply enough for him to feel the bite of stubble. "Don't hide from me, handsome."

Flatterer. Blake returned the kiss and willed his body to relax.

Eventually the fingers were past his stomach and stroking his hipbones, and yeah, that was definitely nice. And meant they'd be stroking somewhere else soon...he opened his eyes to see Adam smiling like he was actually touching silk or something. Silly as shit, but still cute.

"You're not gonna break me if you go deeper, y'know," he winked and put his arms behind his head.

"Good, because that was the plan." And then a palm laid over his dick to _finally_ press down.

"Mmm..." Blake rolled his head back and relaxed enough to even will his legs to fall open. "Yeah, there's yer magic touch right there, babe," his voice sounded far away to his own ears.

"Good," he heard again. Oh, he knew that tone. Adam was definitely planning something. Well, he could wait. Blake's satisfied moans seemed to creep from head to toe as Adam continued rubbing. Best hands in the world.

After what had to be a few minutes- he was definitely pipe-hard at this point- he heard that teasing voice chuckle and felt a wet fingertip-

"Mmgh!" Blake clenched around the finger and his eyes widened, not that it stopped the sparks he saw dancing in front of them.

"That good, babe?" Adam stilled the finger and shifted himself up, limber little fucker that he was, to kiss in the hollow of Blake's throat.

"Uh-huh..." Even with a little rough spot, inside him that finger was touching his nerves in the best way. "Not gonna break."

Adam smiled against his skin and slowly the finger kept pushing in up to the middle joint, not even pausing for all of Blake's grunts and sighs. Not as thick as Adam's cock of course, but just as warm and insistent on pleasing him. Blake kissed at the younger man's hair and rolled his hips in an awkward figure-8.

"Mm." Adam crooked his fingertip up and down just enough to set off more noises. "Love it when you're so willing."

Blake wasn't sure whether the heat he felt in his face was from the sex or a blush at the compliment. "Jus'...love you...and this," he pushed back on the length and kissed Adam's hair again.


	13. Rimming

Adam shook his head one last time under the shower spray to feel every bit of chlorinated pool water finally rinsed off him. He turned off the spray, stepped out with a relieved sigh, and wrapped his towel low around his hips to head out to his closet.

"Hmm, hey babe," he heard Blake's familiar low voice when he reached his closet door, and looked over his shoulder to watch the older man get up from his lounging position and come over for- yep, that was definitely a hug. "I love when yer all clean, have I mentioned that?"

Adam was too busy playfully squirming about in the embrace to answer that question. Damn, his boyfriend had big arms. "Blaake, your shirt's gonna get wet!"

"Don't care," he squeezed his hug and gave Adam's temple a wet kiss.

Oh hell, Adam knew when to give in. He went lovingly limp and nuzzled his face in Blake's neck, just as warm and a little rough as he loved it. "If y'wanted to join me, I wouldn't've complained," he murmured.

"'m OK." Blake slowly trailed his hand down the length of Adam's spine, stopping just as it reached the crest of his ass for some quick light pats that made the younger man laugh. "Mmm, cutest little ass and it's all mine."

"Yeah, even if twenty-something million other people also know how it looks," Adam teased and managed to get his arms up and around Blake's neck.

"I bet you some of those views were repeats."

"Including yours, cowboy?" Adam waggled his eyebrows.

Blake didn't answer that, but gave another kiss and gave a step to start leading Adam towards their bed. "Wanna lie down, babe? Could give that cute ass a treat those twenty million can't."

There's about two or three ways that sentence could be interpreted, and frankly Adam wasn't going to say no to any of them even if he had just cleaned off. Blake was irresistible like that. He laid flat on his stomach and rest his head on his arms, towel falling loose. Hmm, comfy already. "You're good to me..."

"Thank you." Blake kissed the back of his neck, and then he heard him kneel to the floor and felt those powerful hands on his thighs to spread his legs.

Oh yeah, Adam definitely knew where this was going. He'd been on the receiving end of this particular treatment a couple times, though not from Blake. Wherever he'd gotten the notion to do this... But Adam said nothing to spoil the surprise, his only sounds low sighs when he felt the cleft of his ass being gently spread open and a breath ghosting over his sensitive skin.

"Yeah..." was Blake's whisper before the first lick over the patch of skin between balls and ass, punctuated by the nip of stubble with how close his face was.

"Ooh!-" Adam let out a definitely unmanly squeal as the first wet sensation spiked up his body. Holy shit, if even just one lick felt like that- "Jesus, Blake, where did you think to- aah!" he was interrupted by another lick and felt his legs quivering.

"You've told me so many times on set to kiss your ass I decided to finally take the offer." Oh, he was a cheeky bastard, with those teasing words and his low drawl that Adam could feel vibrate through his skin.

"Don't stop," Adam whispered and gripped to the sheets, using all his willpower to not push back on Blake's face like some greedy animal. Really was good to him...

With no hesitation Blake's mouth went right back to work, licking at the skin with little moans like he'd never tasted anything better, and after a minute or so he was adding _kisses_ , actual wet and noisy kisses on the rim, and oh god Adam couldn't help the stream-of-conscious words and high-pitched noises coming from the back of his throat. "Oh, fuck, Blake...yeah, you're so nasty, fuck, I love it...mmmrightthererightthere oohhh..." His face was flushed with the same heat he felt right down to his cock, somewhere Blake hadn't even touched yet.

When the older man pulled his face away, the rational part of Adam's brain knew it was just for a moment to breathe, but the desperate and lust-ridden side of him cried out at the wonderful feelings being suddenly gone. "Blake, pleeease..."

"Don't you worry, sweet baby," Blake's voice was as gentle as the new kiss on his neck, and oh that tender side he loved just as much as the raw sexual appetite.

Adam put one of his best high notes to good use when that mouth was right back where it belonged, even covering his heated face when the noise trailed off into whimpers. So good...so good his heart was going like a fucking kick drum...

"Adam," he heard the whisper behind him, and oh jesus now Blake's tongue was flicking right over his hole, he was going to be done for in no time. He felt his teeth biting over the heels of his palms and his legs shaking uncontrollably. The things this man _did_ to him-

"Blaaake..."

"S'all right, Adam, jus' let go," Blake murmured and let his tongue glide slow and leisurely. That was all the encouragement Adam needed to come with a soft cry and his upper body collapse on the mattress, everything lost but sensation and the mental reminder to breathe. He couldn't even say anything when Blake's mouth left him again and the older man got to his feet. "Comin' right back."

"Mm..." Slowly Adam could feel his senses coming back to him, vision unblurring to remind him that yes, he was still in his and Blake's room and on their bed, and his hearing picking up the unmistakable sounds of the sink running and Blake brushing his teeth. A few more breaths and he felt he could finally roll onto his back. "Oh..."

Soon the sink shut off and Blake stepped back out, and when he was hovering over Adam again, the younger man could see he had a sweet smile and a couple of wet cloths. "Enjoyed your treat, baby?" Adam nodded feebly and took one of the cloths to rub over his face and down his chest, sighing at the cooled relief. Blake opened his legs again, but only to gently clean between them, and Adam had to bite his lip to keep from making any more noises at the tender brushing. Just felt so good to be taken care of...

Blake finished the cleaning off with a satisfied-sounding hum and cuddled in beside his boyfriend, and Adam's face relaxed into a goofy smile when he smelt the cinnamon of his favorite toothpaste. "Y'don't mind doing that more often?"

"Not at all," Blake settled a hand on top of his head and kissed each side of his mouth. "Love feelin' you're all mine."


	14. 69

"Blake?"

The whisper was so soft in his ear. Blake was pretty sure Adam had fallen asleep right on top of him they'd been laying so comfortably on the couch, but looked like that hadn't been the case. He opened his eyes to see Adam smiling at him with his face just a little flushed, the shy look all the girls went gaga over and, yeah, so did he. "Yeah, babe?" he grinned and set a hand on top of Adam's head.

Adam laughed, another soft noise that could've been a giggle if he'd admit those kind of things, and wrapped his arms around Blake's neck. "I just wanna keep lying on you. Could...can we taste?"

Blake grinned knowingly and stroked his gentle hand over Adam's head as he nodded. Usually the younger man was pretty upfront about what he wanted in bed- if he wanted to be sucked off or pounded into the mattress by god he'd say so, no cutesy coy code names. But this shared moment was something different, so equal in its intimacy.

He watched Adam scramble around on top of him, limber little bastard that he was, until the position was just right and both men were treated to a faceful of warm denim. "Mmm..." Blake stroked up those slim and strong legs he loved so much until meeting in the middle. _Yeah._

"Blake...don't tease. Not now," Adam's whimper came from the other end while he was scrambling with Blake's fly.

"I know, baby- ahhh," his murmur turned into a sigh when he felt himself being freed and held in those wonderful hands. "Jus' feel so good." An unzip and fumble with the material later, given that Adam always had to be wearing those tight jeans, and there was Adam's cock, all firm and warm and definitely not being shy about what it wanted.

"Y'really are delicious..." Blake licked his lips before wrapping them around the head, already rewarded with a slight salty taste and Adam's subdued cry. Shit, everything about him was wonderful.

"Blake," he heard again before that sweet wet mouth engulfed him, and damn if their moans didn't rip through each other bodies in vibration already.

Blake kept his hands on Adam's ass as he sucked and licked, rubbing at the muscle underneath denim for extra sensation. Adam bobbed his head up and down as usual when they did this, and oh his muffled noises were sexy to hear, but Blake preferred to just let his tongue do the work, tracing everywhere it could reach to lather Adam with wet love. Neither of them talked, even when they needed to breathe, but their moans and mewls spoke plenty. It was just them in their private warm world.

"Mm..." Eventually he felt Adam throbbing hard and desperate in his mouth and the young man's head slowing down, both sure signs he was ready to burst. Time to employ one of his favorite tricks he'd picked up...he pulled back his head enough so lips were still over the tip, and rapidly flicked his tongue up and down Adam's dripping slit. Another groan was his only warning before swallowing what he knew was his reward for pleasing his man. He dug his heels into the couch cushion and gently raised his hips for Adam to take him all down. Perfect taste, perfect love...

"Ooh..." Adam scrambled back around when they were both finished, less agile than before with how much he was panting and shaking, and Blake got his arms around secure and tight as his brain finished coming down from the incredible high.

"I gotcha babe, easy..."

"I know," Adam's voice was small but no less loving as he rest his cheek on Blake's and pecked a kiss in thanks, allowing both men to taste themselves. "You're my favorite treat."


	15. Sweet and passionate

Blake could swear up and down he didn't have a romantic nerve in his body, but Adam would greatly beg to differ- at least, if his mouth wasn't currently occupied by slick and tender kisses that burned a loving heat all the way down to his toes.

He loved moments like this, when it was just their bodies fitting together like they'd really been made for each other, Blake slowly moving inside him to not only touch the right spots for sensation but work the giddy, fluttering happiness in the pit of his stomach. Sunlight through the window, sheets tangled all around, and every movement of lips and hands added up to the warm passion he'd always wanted. This was where he belonged.

"Blake," he murmured into the older man's mouth, not being able to speak the rest of his sentence until about ten seconds of heavy kisses. "Love you...so much..."

"I know, baby, I know. I love you." Without missing a beat in his rhythm, Blake smoothed a hand to Adam's chest and fanned his long fingers wide, the expanse covering the rock star's heart. "Beatin' for me..."

Yes, just like always. Adam covered Blake's hand with his own, linking their fingers together so nothing about them had to be apart. "Yours," he whispered and wrapped a leg over his lover's hip.

"Yours," Blake echoed and moved his kisses to the spot on Adam's jawline just below his ear that usually resulted in gasps of pleasure, and this time was no exception. Adam's breaths became so deep he could feel his chest tightening, but knew it was nothing to be afraid of, just like he knew he didn't have to be afraid of Blake's love.

When Adam knew he was close, he threaded his fingers into Blake's hair, all salt and pepper and ginger that he adored no matter how much the older man fussed about it, and sealed his lips so they could breathe the same air, a dizzying sensation. A few low moans of desire and they were essentially done for, just floating away on a sea of warmth and care.

"Ohh..." He felt Blake collapse on top of him but didn't mind the pressure, just relieved they were still staying so close. A drop of sweat trickled its way down his face and Blake wiped it away with his thumb like it was a teardrop. "Feel so good...y'always do that to me," were the tender words in his ear.

"Thank you..." Adam was reluctant to let go just yet, but he knew having his eyes shut while he nuzzled their faces together would still mean Blake was there.


	16. In public place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also counts as a fill for The Shevine Project prompt "MILE HIGH CLUB". Hope this fits the bill, sir/madam ;p

Blake kept his hold on Adam's hand as the younger man quietly led him down the airplane's aisle. When he turned his head to glance at the sleeping passengers, Adam tugged at his arm and hissed, "C'mon! If you dawdle someone's obviously gonna wake up!"

"Says the man who can't breathe without an audience," he smirked. 

"Jesus, cowboy, where's your indoor voice?"

They reached the tiny stall, and Adam carefully opened the latch and stuck his head in. "OK, doesn't smell, let's go," he whispered and pulled Blake the rest of the way in.

"Whoa-" The little light in the bathroom turned on and the door shut behind them, and Blake flattened himself against it to stay steady. He was amazed these stalls could even hold one person, let alone two. He watched Adam perch on the closed toilet seat and open his legs, cheeky grin on his face. "Y'got a real sense of adventure, you know that?"

"You knew it when you fell in love with me." Adam kept grinning and patted the open space between his legs. "C'mon, take a seat."

"Not gonna squish you?" Blake asked as he carefully shimmied himself within the room's space to straddle his boyfriend's hips.

"Oh sure, _now_ you worry about crushing me when you're on top." Adam slipped one arm around the older man's neck as he started sitting and settled the other hand on his hip.

"Well, our bed's steadier..."

Adam bit his lip to stifle laughter. "Blake, you dork! You're not gonna make the plane fall."

Blake just rolled his eyes and finished sitting, laying his hands on Adam's shoulders. He looked down into those bright hazel eyes and felt the familiar twinkle of happiness. Damn, he could never be cranky at this man for long. "Hi there."

"Hi." Adam tilted his head for a kiss and pressed his body close as possible.

"Mm-" Blake responded to the kiss in kind, rubbing slow circles on Adam's shoulders and carefully nudging his body forward. "Eager," he murmured when he had a moment for air. Damn, the things Adam did to him...

"You too." Adam slid his hands to deftly undo the top three buttons on Blake's shirt and stroke his chest to approving sighs. "So warm and big and cuddly..."

Now it was Blake's turn to bite his lip. "Why do I have the feeling I should get you one of those like six-foot teddy bears for next time I gotta go away?"

"Holy shit, would you?" Adam's face lit up and he rest his head on the older man's shoulder. "That'd be awesome."

Only in an airplane bathroom could he be the cutest thing. Blake slowly stroked down the outline of his body to his thighs, petting at smooth denim. "Yer mighty warm yourself."

"Living in sunshine...ahhh..." Adam wriggled under the touches and they sighed at the friction between their bodies. "Big guy-"

Blake knew the tone of his boyfriend's sigh well, and was feeling the same familiar sparks up and down. "Babe...didn't carry any lube-" And he sure as hell wasn't about to use that fluorescent pink pump soap up there.

"I know, I know, Blake, I got this..." He felt Adam reach for his fly and open it with the same expert movements, and his sigh at being freed was quickly replaced with a bit-lip when Adam's fly opened as well and skin-to-skin touches happened. More than sparks, it was fire.

"Blake..." Adam stroked slowly up and down from opposite sides, and the contrasting sensations set off a long moan Blake couldn't keep in his throat. 

"Adam, shit, babe, oh..."

"Gotta stay quiet, Blake," Adam whispered even as he continued to stroke, goddamn tease he was. "Oh, warm all over."

Damn right he was, because he couldn't help the rush of heat. Roughly he cupped Adam's cheeks to tilt his face up for foreheads to touch. He breathed hotly looking into Adam's eyes, feeling for a moment that nobody was sleeping about a dozen feet away and it was just the two of them.

"Not goin' anywhere, cowboy." Adam's words were tender, but the roll of his hips, grabbing Blake's bottom lip in his teeth, and quickening of his strokings were delightfully dirty. Blake felt his breathing ragged in his chest and through his teeth. He snapped his hips forward for more heated friction and his vision blurred into Technicolor pop art, a beautiful collage of Adam's face.

"So good-" He faintly felt Adam flick his wrist and nuzzle kisses in the hollow of his throat, and that was enough for him to feel like melting in the younger man's hold. He slammed his palms against the wall on either side of Adam's head to stay steady, the impact shooting right through his body and out his hips. Adam's sweet cry was _so_ satisfying to hear.

Blake slumped his head forehead, chin resting on Adam's hair and breath warming the back of his neck. Adam's fingers dug into his hips when they were finished stroking, all warm and slick.

"Shit, can't move," Adam hissed and kissed Blake's jawline.

"Told you I was gonna crush you," he murmured when he felt capable of speech again.

Adam laugh and smacked his hip. "Not like that, jackass! Learn to take a compliment." He reached to rip off some paper towel squares to clean them off with, slow and methodical as he usually did. Even if the touches did make Blake moan again, his noises were more in response to the tenderness. No matter how crazy or rough Adam liked to get most times, afterwards he was sweet as could be.

"Yer right," Blake wiped sweat from his face and kissed the crown of Adam's hair. "Totally do love your surprises."


	17. On the floor

It wasn't exactly tornado season, but the rain was coming down steadily enough that most anyone with some sense to them was staying inside. That held true for Adam and Blake, laid on a comfortable rug in front of the crackling fireplace. Though while other couples would probably add wine and cheese to the romantic atmosphere, they'd settled on beer and sandwiches. They had their own way of doing things. 

Adam sucked crumbs from his fingers and snuggled closer to Blake's side. "This is really nice, thank you."

"Glad y'like it." Blake set down his half-empty can and ran his fingers over Adam's cropped hair like he was trying to read his fortune. Not that he needed a stranger telling him how lucky he'd gotten. 

Adam laughed and squirmed a little under the touch. "I mean, how often does it rain in LA? Like, never? It's so relaxing to hear it and everything's fresh and clean after."

Blake grinned. "Knew you could come up with something poetic that wasn't about sex," he teased and rubbed his thumb over his boyfriend's forehead. 

"Jerk," Adam said lovingly and kissed his cheek. "Wanna lie down?"

"Sure." He pushed their plates to the side and held Adam's shoulders to slowly lay him back on the rug, the younger man gazing at him almost reverently. That was still something to get used to. "You look good like that..."

"Under you." Once they were laid flat with Blake's weight atop, Adam wriggled his hips for friction and thread fingers in Blake's hair.

"Mmm..." Yeah, that was _real_ nice. Blake returned the movements and shut his eyes in bliss. Just needed to feel his man under him and hear the rain outside.

Adam's breath was warm and danced over the crook of his neck like a ghostly kiss. That was the only other sound in the midst of their intimate silence until he softly spoke up again. 

"I usually never paid attention to what the weather was like when I, y'know, had someone," he admitted and traced down the back of Blake's neck. "Unless it made the electricity go out or something. I was too wrapped up in everything else."

"Can't say you aren't attentive to your bedmates," Blake smiled and pressed a direct kiss, warm and flavorful. 

"Mmm..." Adam glided his tongue over the outline of Blake's mouth before breaking away from the kiss. "Still nice to have rain...natural background music."

Blake grinned and slipped a hand under Adam's shirt to feel the toned stomach that never failed to turn him on. "We got the fireplace an' rug," he drawled in suggestion.

Adam kept on smiling and arched his hips for a low moan. "Ooh...you are totally a smooth operator, you know that?"

"Picked up a few tricks from this sexy guy I know." Blake massaged in circles and started slowly grinding his hips, a rhythm Adam quickly matched and their moans and sighs were just audible enough under the pitter-patter against the windows.


	18. Morning lazy sex

"Mmm..." Blake felt he was in the middle of the most wonderful dream, intense enough to feel real. Adam was laying atop him, naked body slowly grinding and lips sucking hickey-deep at the crook of his neck. Even in his imagination, his man knew every little spot that made him happy.

"Blake," his dream lover whispered and licked a long, warm stripe up his neck. "Lemme love you...please..."

Blake felt his lips part to say yes as always, then a slight groggy disconnection when his eyes really opened of their own accord. His beautiful dream was drifting away...

To slowly fade back in before his eyes, bathed in the early morning sunlight. Adam- his real Adam- licked his lips and slowly ran a hand over his hair. "Mornin', babe," he murmured and kissed at Blake's jaw.

Real touch. Blake's breath of relief could have been a sigh as he reached to caress Adam's stubbly cheek. "Um...you still wanna love me?" he asked slowly, partly out of tiredness and partly out of wondering if that part was still just a beautiful dream.

Adam chuckled and rest his cheek on Blake's shoulder, breaths drifting over a spot on his neck he felt as unusually cool. "Didn't wanna actually _do_ anything 'til you were awake."

Grin. "Gentleman." Blake smoothed his hand to the back of Adam's neck. "'wake now."

"Good." Adam linked their hands together to lay Blake's arms above his head, that gentle domination he did like every once in a while. "Just lemme take care of you, nice an' slow..."

Blake didn't have to worry that he was just dreaming when he shut his eyes again.


	19. Outdoors

Blake sat at the edge of the pool, jeans rolled up enough so he could dangle his legs in the water while he watched Adam splash and cavort about without a care in the world. The moonlight, city lights, and lights around the pool made the water glisten over his bare skin. As goofy as Adam could be, oh, ninety-nine percent of the time, he could also be pretty damn beautiful.

"I knew it. You were definitely a dolphin in your past life," Blake remarked and kicked at the water.

Adam shook his head wildly to send droplets flying. "So a gay shark. Awesome. Hey, check this," he grinned before holding his breath to duck back under.

"You dope, I can't see you..." Blake muttered to himself and leaned over much as he could without falling in. Through the water's ripples he could faintly make out Adam's body twisting and flipping around in somersault movements. The shimmering and slow motions turned something goofy into something graceful. Blake took in a deep breath as the familiar desire stirred. Only Adam...

When Adam came back up for air, he hoisted his elbows on the pool ledge between Blake's legs and grinned. "That good?" he asked innocently yet his eyes twinkled.

Oh how he loved this man. "Very good, babe," Blake drawled and set a hand on Adam's hair, slowly trailing it over his head, down his neck (and damn if Adam didn't moan a little at that), past the sexy muscles on a shoulder and arm to hold to his wrist. "In fact, that was so good..." he trailed off, letting his body speak the rest when he cupped Adam's hand over the tent in his jeans.

The pair were blissfully silent for a moment as Adam kept his hold on the warm material. When he looked left and right around them then back up to Blake, his cheeks were flushed in a manner that had nothing to do with swimming exertion. 

Gorgeous. "Go right ahead," Blake opened his legs wide as he could to give Adam more room and licked his lips. Nobody around to interrupt their fun right now. 

Adam didn't need a second prompting to get Blake's fly open and his mouth over about half the length to start vigorously sucking. "Ahh-" Blake rolled his head back at the sudden wet heat and stilled to let his man's beautiful mouth do the work. The water on his legs and night air on the rest of his body was cool, but dead center was burning hot, just how he loved it.

"Mm-mmm..." Adam's moanings tingled on his skin as always while mouth bobbed up and down and tongue swirled in loving, savoring motions. So so good...one of these days Blake wanted him to go deep enough for that nose to poke against his stomach, just how fucking amazing would that look. He sighed in utter bliss and looked back down to see that Adam was holding to the edge of the pool for balance as he sucked, even if his body still moved in the water.

"Ooh- aren't you just the prettiest," Blake managed a whisper through his haze of pleasure and gently threaded his fingers in Adam's hair. For an extra playful touch he moved a foot under the water to brush his toes across his man's stomach.

Adam whimpered and wavered, but his mouth never stopped. Blake bit his lip to stifle his laugh from being _too_ loud and mixed in with his groan. Looked like they'd stumbled onto a new thing. "That's right, Adam-babe...right there," he whispered and continued to softly tickle back and forth over those beautiful muscles. Two could play the teasing game.

Soon a noise came from Adam that sounded like a muffled "ohgodohgodohgod", and he pushed back enough so his lips were still around the head of Blake's cock. He looked up through his eyelashes, and Blake could feel his tongue go flat to slowly lap right over the tip.

Oh, one of his many weak spots. He latched his feet on Adam's hips to stay steady as his vision went white and he moaned with quick release. There was nothing else in the world when Adam loved him just right. Just gentle, buzzing sounds of sweet sweet white noise.

"Mmf-" Adam popped his mouth away when he had dutifully licked every drop down and held to Blake's legs. "Fuck..."

"Oh, you betcha," Blake smirked when words were possible again, tucked himself back into his jeans, and held to Adam to help him out of the pool. "Up y'go, babe."

"Thanks." Never minding that he was soaking Blake's clothes (not that Blake minded either), Adam cuddled close as they stood, shivering for a moment in the night air until Blake got the set-aside bathrobe over his body and securely tied.

"There we go." Blake pat at the belt loop once it was secure and kissed each side of Adam's face. "How d'you go from sexy to cute so fast?"

"Dunno," Adam shrugged, still in cute mode, and nuzzled his face on Blake's shoulder. "Can we go back to our room?"

"Mm-hmm." Blake kissed his cheek again and started the walk back. "Gonna warm you right up, promise."


	20. Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also hopefully counts as a fill for not one but *two* Shevine Project prompts for smut with dirty talk. I see some of us have a weakness ;)

Blake loves holding to Adam's hips while the rock star bucks up and down on him, riding hard and acting like he's never taken anything so hot and fierce and loving every second of it much as Blake does, if not more. He loves the sweat pouring over his lover's muscles that makes his tattoos glisten, loves the bit bottom lip and loud groans whenever Adam's spot is hit, loves how his hips roll in the signal of needing to be fucked from every angle.

And he loves the words that pour from Adam's mouth, sweet and sinful. He already knew the younger man had a salty vocabulary- only had to listen to his songs or hang around him long enough on set to learn that- but in bed like this it all flows like honey.

"Fuck...Blake...you make me so hot..." Adam grinds his hips down like their bodies aren't already tightly together, setting off long and low moans. "Lookin' at you gets me all greedy and horny like, fuck, oh my god-" He slides his hands up Blake's chest and gives the nipples a soft pinch that still makes the older man yelp and buck in erotic surprise.

"Cheeky lil' shit," Blake grins when he recovers and gives Adam's ass a smack to hear him cry out. Yeah, he loves that too.

"That's right, baby, mark me all over...mmm..." He grips at his cock that's standing at full attention at this point and rubs like there already hasn't been a fire started with their bodies. "Mm..." He licks his lips and curses under his breath.

Shit, he looks so...gorgeous. "Don't hold back now, baby. Lemme know what you're feelin'," Blake rolls his hips and slowly digs his fingernails into Adam's sides.

"Oh!" Adam cries out and his free hand grabs to his hair like he can't believe what's happening to him, and damn if that isn't both dirty and sweet. "You really- unh!- wanna hear it?"

"You betcha, sweetheart. Wanna know every little bit of you," Blake's voice is low and loving. "Everything that drives you wild..." Shit, he's close to getting himself off.

Adam's hands wipe sweat from his face but his skin is still flushed pink. His breaths become ragged with effort as he rides up and down and Blake watches his perfect chest move in rhythm.

"Love...when you fill me deep...oh, fuck, Blake, yeah." Adam holds to his chest like his heart's going to burst right out of it and takes in a long, shaking breath. "Sometimes you feel so big it hurts...but I love it."

"Want you to love it, babe, don't ever want you feeling bad," Blake rasps and strokes over his lover's hipbones, two perfect lines leading to a wonderful prize that he loves to tease and pet over.

"Mmm...so good, Blake, yes..." Adam rolls his head back and forth in fervid delirium and clenches his muscles tight, making Blake moan and buck again. "Hot all over, makin' me yours..."

"Mine," Blake's tone is possessive but still loving and he snaps his hips even if he's already as deeply inside Adam as he can go. He just loves hearing his man cry out in passion. 

"Fuck, Blake, please, gimme your cock, need it need it oh god-" Adam's hips move faster and his voice pitches upward with being so close and desperate. Blake feels his breath catch in his throat and grabs to Adam's slim and muscled legs. He really loves feeling those wrapped around him.

"All yours...gonna fill you hot an' deep how you want it 'cause you're my baby..." Heat tingles from head to toe and he feels the familiar jolt of orgasm, growling as in triumph as his hips wildly buck about.

"Yes! Fuck, yes!" Adam spills over Blake's chest and stomach, hot and sweating and just a beautiful mess. "Oh, fuck, Blake, yes, right there, more, please-" Then words are lost to him but his ecstatic cries speak volumes.

"Fuck-" Blake collapses when he feels completely drained, never mind that Adam keeps clenching around his cock like trying to milk him for every drop he's worth. He blinks sweat from his vision and watches his lover's taut muscles before the younger man exhales a long and high breath.

"Oh..." Adam slowly pulls off as if he's unsure whether he'll ever this kind of loving treatment again, and in his own filthy way Blake loves the wet and slick sounds. He's claimed what is his. 

Adam lies down, his chest heaving with breaths and fingers idly playing about on the come left on Blake's stomach. His face is so red with exertion Blake can't help to kiss it. "Love yer pretty words, just for me," he murmurs.

"Surprised you don't think they're crazy," Adam laughs softly.

"Not at all." Blake cups his cheek and nuzzles warm skin. "Just the real you comin' out to play, and I love that."


	21. Shower sex

Adam was humming, not any particular tune but just a melody that came to his mind while he smoothed the washcloth across Blake's body and the warm shower spray flowed and danced down their skin. In his wild imagination he could picture the two of them under a tropical waterfall or a private summer rain where nothing surrounded them but love. The spray cleaned a spot of soap off Blake's chest and he leaned close to anoint it with a kiss. "My big strong cowboy that's not afraid to get messy," he murmured.

Blake chuckled. "Y'call that messy? I knew you were a slick."

"You love me anyway." He pat at Blake's hip. "Turn around, I wanna get the other side now."

Dutifully he turned, hands against the wall. "Any cracks about back hair or moles and you are _not_ gettin' any sex," he warned with a lilt in his voice.

"And what makes you think I want any?" Adam kept his voice cool and casual as you please as he soaped the cloth again before gliding it across Blake's shoulder blades. There was actually not a lot of hair as one would think, no matter how many times Adam teased Blake about being a Sasquatch. And while a few birthmarks artfully decorated the span of his back, Adam was much more interested in the man's muscle tone. How Blake could call himself out of shape and unattractive was beyond understanding, given how hard he worked. Adam shut his eyes and hummed again to the images of his lover bending, stretching, and flexing so often as he did to work...and other things as well.

"Because you always want it," he heard Blake answer matter-of-factly. "You're like a jackrabbit hopped up on Viagra."

Adam was going to ignore the obvious remark he could make and instead kissed another clean patch of skin. "Happens when I got somebody really sexy right in front of me." His free hand settled on Blake's stomach to slowly stroke up and down, every downward motion going just a little further and further past his navel.

Blake hadn't been moaning up to that point, but now- "Mmm...oh that's nice," came out in one soft breath and he nudged back against Adam's hips.

Adam couldn't help his grin. No lying that Blake often wanted it just as much. Wordlessly he grinded back and let his hands continue cleaning and stroking. Warm skin that was just a little rough, just how he loved it.

Blake's own noises raised ever so slightly when Adam's fingers gripped around his cock. "Didn't think showers were for gettin'...messier..."

Adam laughed and kissed the back of his man's neck. One of his favorite advantages to being a little shorter was being able to reach there. "Oh, babe, you got a lot to learn," he whispered and pressed his body closely as possible for Blake to feel everything.

The water was bound to stay warm for a long time.


	22. On the desk

Adam rolled his knuckles back and forth along the desk's surface, grinning at the little sounds of contact his joints made. "Nice. I like this." It was solid and simple, much like the rest of Blake's study. Save for the gold records lining a wall the room looked much like any office at the back of somebody's house, right down to the smell of old leather-bound books.

Blake returned the grin and rapped at the wood himself. "Solid maple, none of that cheap particle crap. I like having something reliable when I got business stuff to work out."

"Yeah." Adam drummed his fingertips a little to see them reflected on the polished surface. There were definitely a few areas smarts-wise where Blake had him beat... Then an idea flit through his mind cheeky enough to make a smile cross his lips. He put both palms on the surface to hoist himself to a sitting position. Yep, solid as a rock.

"Now _what_ are you doin'?..." Blake asked with his hands on his hips, and thankfully with a smile instead of a scowl.

"Testing how strong it is," Adam simply swung his feet side to side in rhythm to the old wall clock. He knew how to play cool when he wanted. "I mean, unless it has sentimental value and was carved by your great-great-great-grandpa or something."

Blake laughed. "You are a nut," he said and approached closer, Adam's new height boost meaning they were directly eye to eye.

Adam forgot his train of thought for a moment, distracted by the bright blue of Blake's eyes. One certainly didn't need Photoshop to bring out how stunning they were... He swallowed and smiled again to look natural. 

"You thinking what I think you are?" Blake continued. 

"Maybe." Adam tried staying casual as he reached his arms out, but the kissy-face shape his mouth went into killed the illusion quickly. He couldn't help looking at Blake and wanting him most of the time.

Blake laughed again and came closer to complete the embrace, nose just barely brushing against Adam's and warm breath, the younger man's tinged by his earlier gum stick, breezing over each other's faces.

"Y'know, this actually isn't bad. Now you're a normal height."

"Meanie," Adam murmured, sealed the kiss, and locked his legs around Blake's hips for a delicious spark of friction. Yep, he could be smart in his own way.

"Mmm..." Blake seemed to get the idea more as he nuzzled closer, soft moans rumbling along with the whisper of denim. "Yer lucky I wasn't planning to get any work done today," he said when his mouth pulled just a fraction away to breathe.

"Smart ol' me." Adam ran his hands down Blake's back to give his ass a none-too-gentle squeeze, making the man buck forward and that spark shoot into a lightning streak of pleasure.


	23. Trying new position

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [position picture for reference on slide 76](http://www.sofeminine.co.uk/relationships/album856252/sex-positions-kamasutra-sex-positions-0.html#p76) (NSFW, obviously ;) )

Blake kept his arms snuggled around Adam's bare figure as the other man fully scrolled up and down the picture on the phone, and to his relief grinned and nodded in approval. 

"Cute. I like it." He turned his head to kiss Blake's cheek. "Sure you're not gonna conk your head?" was the gentle tease.

Blake laughed softly and nuzzled in his lover's shoulder. "Well, I have gotten a little more flexible since we met..."

"Little." Adam set the phone down with a smirk and stroked along the older man's legs. "OK, I'm game. Lemme hold your ankles."

Blake released the embrace so Adam could do just that, and once he felt the firm and long-fingered grip on his feet, he couldn't help his sigh of pleasure at the contact. "I love you," he breathed, all his trust in three little words. 

"Love you," Adam kissed the air in return. 

Cutest thing. With another sigh, Blake slowly began to lean back so his lower half would stay on the mattress and upper half would fold over the edge enough for him to be looking up at the ceiling. They'd done the blindfold thing and the phone sex thing before, so not being able to see each other was nothing new, but this was a new odd kind of visual disconnect.

"You alright?" Adam's voice floated in the air at one point, and Blake felt him shift around to straddle his hips.

"Yeah. Just gotta let my head stop swimming for a sec." Blood was rushing to his head as well as his cock, which apparently was the point of this position for the one underneath to have new sensations. Well, it was certainly doing its job already. 

From up above he could hear familiar moans and breaths, and just knew that was Adam fingering himself to get ready. He gave a moan of his own at not being able to have that beautiful sight right in front of him and settled on letting his imagination fill in for him. Adam's long and lean body bending and arching just right, his lips sweetly parted in an already-ecstatic o, those little beads of sweat when they started to form on his skin...

"Mmm...fuck...y'ready, man?" he finally heard above him, and the redness in his face burned.

"Y-yeah-" he barely got out before groaning at the slow and heated feeling of Adam sinking down on him.

"Ahh-"

Oh yes. They just _fit_ , maybe they didn't make any sense outside of their own little bubble, but they worked somehow, Blake's body told him so. He let out a soft sound, somewhere in the middle of a gasp and a moan, hips stuttering slightly in search of that special rhythm. 

"Ooh..." Adam had finally settled all the way down and stirred his hips. "Blake, yeah, always so good-"

Oh god, and Adam was talking to him. Blake settled his hands behind his head and arched much as he could in his position, rewarded by a disconnected gasp.

"Blake..."

Even if he was weighed down enough by Adam on his hips, he could tell the younger man was riding slower than usual to not make for any mishaps, which had to be a torture for him given how hard and fast he liked to go. Blake shut his eyes for a moment at a new rush of sensation to his head. "Ooh, right there babe, just right. You're gorgeous."

"You can't see me," Adam's voice was impish and he gently clenched his muscles.

"Ah-" Blake pressed his heels into the mattress for extra support. "Don't have to."

Adam cursed something under his breath and continued his slow gliding movements while Blake felt his breathing go deep and loud. A pressure was building up behind his eyes, not the kind associated with a headache or hangover but a gentle throb that seemed to call his lover's name with every pulse. At some point Blake was softly verbalizing those calls as it changed from white to bright flashes of otherworldly colors before him.

"Blake...need it..." Adam's wanton pleading came through his haze.

"Yes-" he gave the word and that was it for him, all the heat seeming to explode in his face at that moment as he came, nothing but fire in his body and Adam's cry of satisfaction in his ears. Pure bliss.

Blake didn't know how many minutes he was out of it after that, but eventually he heard Adam's "Hands babe, lemme get you up," and it took more than one attempt before he could fully extend his arms for his wrists to be grabbed. He didn't fully open his eyes until he was certain he was back on the mattress, Adam's warm and sweat-slicked body pressing close to him.

"Whew..." One slow blink, two, and there was Adam's own flushed face and dizzy smile. "Hi there."

"Hi." Adam put a hand to his forehead. "Feelin' alright? You're really red."

"'m OK," Blake rubbed his temple for the dizziness in his own head to fade as everything settled back into place.

"You need an aspirin?"

So sweet. "Nah, it's good." When the throbbing finally faded off, he pulled Adam into his lap for a kiss. "So, whataya think? Toss that in the once-in-a-while pile?" he asked with a grin.

"You hound," Adam teased and nuzzled kisses in the hollow of Blake's throat that tickled in the sweetest way. "Mmm, so flexible and I loved it."

Blake was gonna take that as a yes. He kissed around Adam's hair and pet along the smooth and slicked lines of his back, humming in satisfaction.

Adam's whisper ghosted on his skin with just a hint of beautiful danger, "You can totally ride the stars on me next time."


	24. Shy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um OK, this one's a little odd and not exactly smutty and possibly also falls under the roleplaying umbrella even though that's getting its own chapter...yeah. I'm just gonna blame [this gif](http://38.media.tumblr.com/52fb3871119605ab9a7fe882bb44bc19/tumblr_nuxfq8q6rg1ut86g3o1_500.gif) and see myself out.

It had started during a break in taping, while Adam was perched on what was probably his favorite place in the world, Blake's lap. It was an old sight to audiences at this point but that didn't stop them from giggling and whispering, especially when Blake rubbed up and down his sides, or those lovely hazel eyes would glance about like they knew a wonderful secret.

At one point Blake figured, _What the heck,_ and craned his head to give Adam's jawline a quick kiss. The crowd noise was almost drowned out by Adam's "Eeep!" and squirming away, a reaction that was nothing new either. He knew Adam loved him and was just playing around as always. 

"Cowboy cooties!" he called out to more laughter and scampered back to his chair with that silly grin on his face.  


Blake just shook his head in love. Could he pick 'em or could he pick 'em?

*

After taping was done for the day, Blake waited until he knew for sure Adam was in his dressing room before peeking his head around the corner. Adam had put a cardigan on over his shirt, sleeves long enough for him to grip the cuffs in those cute sweater paws. No wonder fans always wanted to hug him.

"Somebody owes me a kiss!" was Blake's sing-song warning as he entered the dressing room, and Adam turned in time to be scooped up and get one planted right on the lips. His fingers automatically latched at the back of Blake's collar, making for a soft moan of relief. 

"Blaaaake," the playful protesting tone came from the corner of his mouth- or was it playful? Twice in one day wasn't exactly a coincidence.

Blake popped his mouth away to look Adam in the eye. Still smiling a little, cheeks flushed pink... "Y'alright, babe? You can tell me if you're not in the mood, I'm not gonna be mad." The last thing he ever wanted to do with anyone he'd been with was cross a line.

"I'm OK..." Adam's voice was quiet while he nuzzled into Blake's shoulder.

Talk about running hot and cold. How exactly was he supposed to go with this mood? "You OK to cuddle for a bit?" Maybe that was all he needed. 

"Uh-huh," Adam was muffled in his lover's neck.

Fine by him. Blake nudged the door behind them with his foot for it to shut with a soft click, and carried Adam across the room to the chair that could just fit them both. They curled into the comfortable cushion and he pet the back of Adam's hair. This was nice, he could admit.

"You're really warm," Adam said in a soft tone of wonder and stroked one of his sweater paws across Blake's collarbone. The compliment and gesture were nothing new, but again, that tone-

Something clicked in the back of his mind. _Adam's playing. He's pretending to be all shy and innocent because- well, he must think it's fun._ A sly grin crossed Blake's lips. _Two can play._

He raked his fingers through Adam's hair and down the back of his neck. "That so?" he asked in his best good ol' boy timbre that usually never failed to crack Adam up. "Because it looks like I got something mighty cute an' cuddly right in front of me."

Adam let a blush touch his face- he actually wasn't that bad an actor- and tucked his legs up to curl into a ball.

"You can touch anywhere you feel like, babe. It's all warm," Blake added with a waggle of his eyebrows. 

"Oh." Adam kept his voice gentle as his eyes widened, like he couldn't believe he got so lucky. He bit a corner of his bottom lip while his hazel eyes slowly gazed up and down Blake's form.

Blake did plenty of visual taking-in of his own while Adam was making his choice. Really, if anybody had reason to be shy it'd be him- many days he still couldn't figure out why such a sexy rock star would want a chubby hillbilly like him- but he had to admit it was damn fun to see this new side to his boyfriend.

Finally Adam settled both hands on Blake's waist just around his navel to slowly rub about, the motion gentle and even ticklish enough for him to laugh. Typical. "You are so cute. I'm gonna have to keep you."

Adam let their gazes meet again and his face still had a touch of color. "I'd like that."

 _Mmm._ "Anywhere you want me to touch you, pretty? I promise nothing'll hurt," Blake kept his tone soft even if he knew his grin was impish. 

Adam didn't take long to make up his mind, new persona or not. He shifted to fully straddle Blake's hips and grabbed the older man's wrists to settle the hands on his inner thighs, denim over muscle. 

"Ooh, yeah." Blake rubbed his thumbs up and down, feeling the heat of both their bodies stir at the contact. It was so sneaky and sexy to watch between his boyfriend's legs for the familiar reaction. "Not so shy when we know what we want, huh?" He leaned close to kiss the tip of Adam's nose-

-and Adam didn't pull away this time, just twitched rabbit-like and nuzzled back into Blake's neck to continue his own touches.

"Hmm-" Blake rolled his head back for more access and let his imagination fill in while still stroking along his man's smooth legs. So fun to play with his pretty little thing.


	25. With toys

Adam willingly let Blake pull him along into the bedroom, still giddy and intoxicated by the taste of wine on his lover's lips. He pressed close and wrapped his arms around Blake's neck, laughing in soft anticipation between kisses.

"Mmm-" Blake pressed his wettest kiss and looked to Adam with gently burning eyes. "Eager, huh?"

"You're the one who texted earlier that you 'got something for us to play with tonight winky-face'." Adam flicked his tongue at the corner of Blake's mouth. It had really been fun for the both of them to watch him come out of his shell through this relationship- and yeah, Adam had discovered a thing or two about himself as well. Damn, he loved this guy.

"I sure did." Blake drew away from the hug and went to a drawer presumably to retrieve said 'something'. "And I'm gonna let you have the first look."

Adam held out his hands for them to receive a still-wrapped parcel, small and rectangular and a bit over a foot long. "Ooh..." He could already guess from the shape it was some sort of fake dick, but said nothing to spoil the surprise. He didn't recognize the upstate return address, just the mailer addressed to Blake's online shopping alias. "Let's see here-" he tore a thumbnail along the packing tape and watched Blake's expression, all grinning wide and cutely embarrassed.

"Whoa!" he called out in approval when the packaged toy started coming into view. Definitely a fake dick, near-translucent purple, probably a couple fingers thick...Adam completely pulled it from the parcel to see one end was tapered smaller than the other, but otherwise both ends molded _very_ realistically. Jesus, just that realization was enough to get him hard.

"Double-ended. Blake Tollison Shelton, you are a _naughty_ boy," he teased and came closer to give that cute face a kiss.

Blake let out a breath like in relief. "Well, I thought, we haven't done a whole lot where both of us, y'know, get to feel the same thing at the same time, so-"

"Hey." Adam silenced him with a gentle finger to the lips. "Trust me, I'm always feeling good no matter what we're doing. But," he tapped the package on Blake's shoulder, "I'm definitely up for this."

Wordlessly but with a smile, Blake took the toy to set aside on the dresser and sat Adam with him on the mattress. Oh, he knew that look well.

A long session followed of leisurely kissing, caressing, and stripping each other down. Soft murmurs and loving words, both naughty and nice, occasionally rose from their lips. Adam could hardly ever get enough of those large and warm hands all over him and made sure to tell Blake at every opportunity. Even being touched was electric bliss.

When the two were finally naked, Blake worked on wrestling the toy from its package while Adam brought out a lube bottle. "Now who's eager?" he teased.

"Damn, they wrap these things tight," Blake muttered and finally got the plastic off. "Gotcha. Ooh, that's soft," he observed while rolling the dildo around in his long fingers.

"Holy shit, you even make that look hot," Adam practically breathed out in arousal and felt his face inflame. Why did he have the feeling he was not going to last very long? He managed to grab the toy himself- just as Blake said, soft and flexible- and started smearing lube over the ends with fingers shaking more than he'd ever thought possible. 

"Y'don't mind if I claim the smaller end?" Blake asked and gently locked his feet on each side of his lover's bare hips, one leg raised higher. 

"Nah, that's good," Adam managed a grin and pointed said smaller end in his direction once everything was slicked up. "Do you want it in first or to watch me?"

Blake licked his lips, and even his eyes being half-closed didn't hide the smoulder. "I want it," came the low rumble. 

Ho-ly-shit. Scratch that previous statement, it was more than fun to watch Blake come out of his shell, it was fucking amazing. Adam leaned over enough to seal a tight and hot kiss and began a careful progression of working the dildo inside his lover's body.

Blake grunted at the initial contact, the kind of sound that vibrated through Adam's lips, and he couldn't stop his own moaning. "Yeah..." He waited for Blake's breathing to slow back down before working a few more careful inches of the fake cock in.

That body took it so eagerly it was beautiful, and Adam delighted in watching with wide eyes. Whoever said that tall and brawny guys like Blake should never bottom was clearly nuts. Why be denied the sight of his fingers gripping the sheets, or his head thrown back and lips parted, or the way his stomach and chest moved with deep and stuttered breaths? Well, their loss and Adam's gain. He paused his movements and put a hand to the older man's shoulder. "That good?"

Blake rolled his head forward again and clenched a little around the toy, and christ, could he get any hotter? "Yeah," he nodded and curled his fingers over Adam's to grip. "Yer turn, babe."

Adam kissed his man's jawline and raised his legs enough for them to weave together. He pushed himself onto the cock in more or less a smooth and fluid motion- he and Blake had done it enough times that was possible, even if he cried out as always at the first rub against his spot. He often preferred the real thing, specifically Blake's real thing, but some nights he was greedy enough to take anything...

"Ahh-" Soon enough the dildo was in deeply as possible and both men had their legs wrapped around each other and eyes locked. Adam could see and feel the sheens of sweat on their faces already. "Mmm..." He breathed deeply and caressed up Blake's chest. "Wow, this already feels awesome."

"'m glad." Blake took his hand to give the fingertips a little kiss and lick. So loving. "Guess we just move now?"

Chuckle. "You bet." Adam took another breath and gently pushed his hips forward, his gaze not leaving Blake's face.

"Unh-" He gripped the sheets tighter and bit his lip. Perfect. Blake stuttered his hips and Adam felt a 1-2 jolt inside him that made him grunt as well.

"Yeah, like that..." Blake's hand caressed his foot and lower leg for an extra rush of pleasure, and he reached much as he could to stroke his man's inner thigh. "Mmm-"

It took the two men a few minutes to find a steady rhythm they could go back and forth with to satisfy each other, but it was still hot in the meantime for each thrusting motion to leave them panting and moaning. Adam let sweat run over his skin in small rivers and held his now-fully hardened cock to slowly pump. "Yeah..."

"Adam...babe...oh, yeah, fuck me," the whisper faintly left Blake's lips as he rolled his body.

A fluttering sensation struck Adam, not just at the ground-zero of his dick but in the pit of his stomach, warm and sensual. "Love when you ask me-" he pushed a few times to accommodate the request and watched Blake continue to lick his lips and pant.

Blake locked his legs tighter around his lover's body, another rush of sensation. "Gettin' close, babe."

It must have been magic, the way that rumble of a voice tingled through skin. But the best kind of magic. "Mm...gonna get there with you," was all Adam got out before being lost in quick and shallow breaths as they picked up the back and forth pace.

"Yeah..." Blake's voice trailed off in similar lust. Fuck, he loved doing things with this man, the sweat, the skin, the perfect fit even if it was with a toy right now; he just wanted it all. 

"Oh-" Adam moved his hips in a figure eight, and that was enough of a touch inside him for him to come all over his hand and Blake's lap with a high-pitched cry. Fireworks for every country were going off in his head and damn if he wasn't patriotic for all of them.

"Oh, shit, babe-" He heard Blake gasp out and quickly felt familiar sticky heat hit his skin and those large hands grasp his forearms in sweet possession. "I gotcha." Fuck yeah.

"Ooh..." Adam slumped forward slightly, still in the grip and breathing just as loudly as Blake as they were coming down from their orgasms. "Whoa-"

"Yeah," he heard Blake through his haze, and eventually lifted his head to see his lover's red and smiling face. "Take it this was a good buy?"

"Hell yeah!" Adam grinned and slowly pulled himself off the toy with a sigh. He was a little reluctant to do so but it was the only way he could comfortably sit in Blake's lap. He carefully wriggled the other end out (definitely taking enjoyment in Blake's own soft noises) and kissed each side of that stupidly adorable face. "Mmm...y'gotta show me that site sometime," he playfully fluttered his eyes.

Blake chuckled and curled an arm around Adam's waist. "I 'unno, babe, some of that stuff looked mighty freaky even for you."

Adam gently nipped at the spot of jawline just below the older man's ear and let the warmth of his whisper ghost over the mark. "You know I'm a certified freak for you."


	26. Boring sex

One arm stayed draped around Blake's shoulder while the other lazily dangled down, fingertips occasionally tapping against the couch. The distinct scent of afterglow delicately hung in the air, and even though both their bodies had softened Adam still felt part of his lover's length inside him. It was a warm intimacy he loved that went beyond sex.

"Mmm..." Blake stirred awake and angled a kiss on Adam's mouth, treating them both to comfortable grogginess. "How feelin'?" he murmured.

So sweet that he asked that almost every time. "Pretty damn good," Adam grinned and weaved his fingers around the back of Blake's neck. It could've been just an odd haze he was seeing in his post-orgasm bliss, but- "Something the matter, Big Country?"

Blake gave a lopsided smile and rubbed his face to be a little more awake. "You're not feeling that fucking on the couch 'cause TV got dull isn't just some old married couple crap?"

Adam's wet and loving kiss was part of his answer to that. "We kinda are that," he teased against Blake's mouth and kissed again. "But seriously, I love being with you any way. 's about the little moments, too."

Blake hummed in apparent satisfaction and kissed his rock star's nose. "Love hearing that once in a while." He shifted and his still big and come-slickened cock moved inside Adam to make him moan. Damn being so sensitive-

"Oh." Blake's uncertainty left his expression to be replaced by that familiar playful desire. "Want another round, babe?"

"Want you..."

Wordlessly Blake settled his hands at the small of Adam's back, leaned close for just as wet and loving a kiss, and resumed his slow and steady thrusts. Adam made most of the sounds with his pleasured moans as he gently gripped to Blake's hair. Little moments still made him lose control.


	27. Rough/biting/scratching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this a companion to the Dom/sub chapter. Everything is consensual.

Adam held up his arms in time to keep his face from slamming into the wall, not that it saved him from the force of Blake's body from ramming up close and personal, erection threatening to tear through two layers of denim. Fuck, he really should be ripped into- he pushed his ass back with a desperate whine.

"Just as I thought," Blake's grumble was like a demon's curse as he gripped to Adam's hips, nails digging in without mercy. "All you want out of life is a big man with blood stiffening his cock. Everything else is just gravy, huh?"

Adam tried shaking his head to protest but only more whines came out. It all hurt, but he needed it, craved it-

"Give me one good reason why I should give _you_ what you want," even if Blake was teasing by grinding on Adam's ass and dragging his fingernails down enough for the singer to cry out at the flashes of heat over his hipbones.

His throat tightened and he rest his forehead on his balled-up hands. "I b-belong to you," he said and wasn't sure if that was sweat or tears streaming.

"You damn right." Blake rutted a couple more times and Adam felt the blessed relief of zippers and denim coming down, heard the panted breaths of his man- no, the man he belonged to- hastily lubing himself up.

The entrance was quick, no word of warning and no careful ceremony, Adam didn't get to have or even want that this time. Nothing but fire burning from the inside out... He moaned in rhythm to Blake's thrusts and felt his own cock throbbing painfully, not going to be touched this time. That was for the good boys, the non-slutty boys. Bad slutty boys got a quick fuck and they liked it, and holy shit did Adam ever like it. Even the wall scraping his arms was good to him.

"Fuck!" Adam cried out again and bit his lip when he felt teeth at the top of his ear; not hard enough to draw blood but enough for the pain flash to almost be an orgasm in itself.

"Gotta make sure you stay mine," Blake said simply and continued to thrust with little thought to tenderness.

Really, by the time Adam was coming so hard he breathlessly collapsed in Blake's hold, there was no way he was ever going to forget again.


	28. Role playing

"Mr. Shelton? Your station's ready."

Blake tightened the white robe around his body and stood to who was addressing him. Awkward enough he entertained the idea going to this spa in the first place, they had to saddle him with one of the prettiest guys he'd ever seen for a masseuse, all body-hugging jeans and white tee that showed off tattoos and muscles and here he was all awkward and pudgy. Sigh. "Yeah, OK."

He followed the man into another room where a massage table lay waiting and soft ambient music floated in the air. _Breathe, man. This is supposed to be about relaxing._ He hoisted himself onto the table face-down and reluctantly started shrugging the robe away.

"Here, I can do that." With a quick and gentle tug the man pulled the robe from Blake's arms and draped a towel over his backside, even if he was already wearing shorts. "What kind of oil would you like? I have apricot, lavender, sandalwood, wild rose-"

"Rose sounds nice," Blake murmured and rest his head on folded arms, trying like hell not to think about how his back looked. He'd spent enough time outdoors to know the natural flowers didn't have as heavy a scent as their chemically-enhanced greenhouse counterparts.

"Excellent." He heard a bottle uncap behind, then felt the quick chill of two lines of oil drizzling down his back and across his shoulder blades.

"Ooh-"

The man chuckled. "You're not the first guy to react like that." He pressed two fingers on the back of Blake's neck to start rubbing.

The "ooh" melted into an "ohhh". Oh yeah, this guy knew what he was doing. He was working slow and deep circles on the muscle that made the oil's scent gently waft past Blake's nose. It was nice, real nice. 

"Your tension looks all upper body, but that's easy to loosen up," the man said in a low volume to match the music and pressed between Blake's shoulders. "You do a lot of work?"

"I got a ranch," Blake felt his voice dizzy yet calm already. Damn, talk about a miracle worker.

The man laughed softly and spread both his hands out to work. "Cool. I couldn't do that; I'm too spoiled a city boy."

"Oh, I'm not mindin' this," Blake shut his eyes to will himself to full relaxation and forget everything else. 

Once the shoulders were rubbed down with tender care, the man started along the length of Blake's back, thumbs occasionally pressing into muscle to find the most tense areas. Blake found himself giving little grunts when a sensitive spot was touched, yet it didn't hurt like he thought it would.

"It's all right, Mr. Shelton, this is normal," a whisper was right by his ear. Add the circular caresses to that and everything felt almost- intimate. He really hoped the guy didn't see his face go red at that thought. 

"You've got a very strong back, I rather like it," the man said as he pressed his thumbs in the middle of Blake's spine.

"Mmf-" And there went the red flushing right down his skin. Dammit, he was a dirty old man, even this pretty guy was being all sweet and flattering...

Before long he heard, "OK, Mr. Shelton, if you can turn over-"

"Er, are you sure that's necessary?" Blake was brought out of his bliss at that question. Not only did that mean the guy would see his stomach that certainly wasn't as flat and toned as his had to be under that tight shirt, he was also sure he had a bit of a hard-on under his shorts from all the attention. Not exactly professional. 

"It is to relax. Trust me." He held to Blake's shoulders to carefully roll him over, and Blake failed at keeping his focus on the ceiling instead of that pretty face.

Damn, he was even gorgeous up close. The lean angle of his jawline was covered with just a faint brush of stubble about a shade lighter than the mussed hair on his head. His full yet still masculine pink lips were curled into a smile that dimpled one cheek, and those light brown eyes were definitely raking over Blake's body right this moment.

When the man's gaze reached below the waist, something Blake was mentally willing to calm down and not succeeding at, his grin widened. "Looks like the tension's a little lower than I first thought."

"Um, yeah, sorry 'bout that." Blake turned his gaze to the wall.

"Don't be," the guy whispered and there was a new drizzle of oil on his chest and stomach to make him shiver again. "You're a beautiful man to work on and you deserve to feel good."

"Not really that beau- ahh," his protest was interrupted by the hands lightly pressing on each side of his chest.

"Oh, I know beautiful when I see it, Mr. Shelton," and swear on everything, he even licked his lips as he continued to stroke, the same deep and smooth circles that slowly worked their way down Blake's body.

"Mmm..." Blake felt everything go limp again- except for his dick, anyway. Such magic hands Pretty had going for him. Every stroke gave another tingle that sunk right down to his bones.

"So strong and gorgeous." Even if his voice had dipped back to a whisper, there was something high and sweet about it, gentle as the music. His hands slid down to caress Blake's stomach and no protest was made this time. His toes just curled and uncurled at every new lick of sensation.

Soon slick thumbs pressed on the slope of his hips and the whisper came up again, "I can take care of the rest if you feel like...no charge."

"Unh..." Blake struggled to get his vision back into focus on that sweet face again, still smiling and eyes now twinkling with light green flecks amongst the brown he hadn't noticed earlier. Damn, there had to be some good extra drugs in this oil.

"Please." His voice seemed raspy and far-away in his head, but the ache was still right there in his body and standing at full attention. "Wanna feel those hands..."

Pretty Boy nodded and glided his hands so his fingers slid under the waistband of Blake's shorts but thumbs stayed atop while he pushed the material down. Blake watched without a sound until his erection was fully up and out in the open and he moaned at the compliment, "I was right, strong all over."

The man slicked up his palms with oil and set them on each side of Blake's cock to begin smoothly rubbing back and forth like starting a fire, not that he didn't already feel a burning inside from the friction of those long fingers.

"Ahh-" his head lolled to the side to watch that gorgeous face as much as possible through the haze of desire. Tongue was slicking out every so often to wet his pink lips even more. Oh, whatever thoughts could be going on behind those eyes...

And those eyes chose that moment to flick over and catch his gaze with a knowing grin. "Enjoying this, Mr. Shelton?" even if he already knew the answer. 

Blake nodded weakly.

"Then watch..." His hands wrapped around the thickness, thumbs pointing upwards to brush against the tip, feather-delicate but so electric-

"Ohh..." A new and oh-so-wonderful type of orgasm fluttered through Blake's body, not the typical lightning strike but a spark starting at the bottom and coursing his veins all the way up until his head was lost in a cloud. This had to be what it was like to completely sink in bliss.

After a few minutes of shallow but unpained breaths, he felt the touch of lips upon his forehead, a hand on his shoulder, and the whisper of "Blake..." on his skin, the gentle signals for him to come out of the scene. He swallowed another lungful of air to focus again, and was soon finally looking back into Adam's eyes and dimpled smile.

Adam chuckled and pecked a kiss right on Blake's mouth. "That was pretty fun."

Blake slowly nodded and returned the kiss. "Even if y'did all the work."

"C'mon, you know we both enjoyed that," Adam winked and toweled the mess off his hands and Blake's legs. "How're you feeling?"

He tried getting up and sank back down with loose limbs, but smile staying on his face. "Wow, like cooked spaghetti. Your hands really are magic, babe."

"Yearrs of practice." Adam took Blake's wrists to help pull him upright and kissed his nose. "And _you_ really are beautiful."

For once Blake didn't even have a rebuttal, just sweetly nuzzled his nose into Adam's neck as the red returned to his face. "Y'know, seein' as I'm all oiled up now..."

"Somebody feel like taking the reigns?" Adam's voice went whisper-soft again.

"You betcha." Blake carefully shimmied himself down from the massage table and hugged around Adam tightly, neither of them worrying or complaining about getting his T-shirt stained. Everything was still warm and it was heaven. "Mine ain't the only body that needs some looking after," he intoned as he led Adam towards their bed.


	29. With food

Adam was humming like he didn't have a care in the world as he dug a thumbnail into the peach's skin for an opening, and Blake watched him slowly split the fruit open like it was liquid sunshine. He licked his mouth in anticipation and accepted half of the treat from Adam's hand that was already wet.

"Y'know, this peaches-and-cream stuff'd be a lot more suggestive if we were both chicks," Adam teasingly observed as he stirred the spoon around in the cream dish. "Probably hotter, too."

Blake chuckled. "You watch too many dirty videos." He swiped a finger along the edge of the dish and used it as a paintbrush on his fruit.

"Hey, it's called research!" Adam spooned cream onto the slice and took the first bite, white dotting his nose and juice already trickling down his chin. "Mmm..."

Blake shook his head lovingly at the sight. "Talk about a hot mess," he teased and took his own bite, getting an instant rush of sweetness he couldn't help moaning at.

Adam licked at his chin but couldn't quite reach his nose, and crossed his eyes in mock frustration. 

Oh, Blake knew an offer when he saw one. He leaned across the little counter space and kissed the nose tip to take the cream away, tasting some of Adam's natural skin as well. "Yummy," he said and winked when he drew away. 

"Deviant." Adam held his slice over the spoon and squeezed for it to collect juice, even if some stayed on his fingers. He licked at his hand with soft noises while Blake watched and kept nibbling at his slice. It'd be redundant at this point to say Adam was all too aware of the sexual energy he gave off.

Once Adam's hand was 'clean', he scooted closer to present the spoon. Wordlessly Blake clasped his lips around and lapped his tongue at the liquid. "Mmm..." Purposely he kept eye contact; if Adam could tease a little then by god so could he.

"Good?" Adam asked with a grin before pulling away the spoon.

"Mhmm." Blake licked his mouth slowly and took another cream-laden bite.

"You're so cute when you're enjoying your food." Adam scrambled off his chair and Blake quickly found himself with a lap full of rock star.

"You just think I'm cute period for some reason."

"Plenty of reasons." Adam scooped his finger into the cream dish again and resumed his humming as he touched around Blake's face.

"Ooh-" Blake kept still even if the cream was cool on his skin; it was pretty obvious Adam was planning to lick all this off. "Hope you're not planning to leave a mess," he chided playfully.

Adam bat his eyes- there he went again being the real cute one- and waggled a finger. "Nice boys clean up their mess," he intoned and leaned closer, his breath warm enough to melt the cream from Blake's skin if his tongue didn't quickly decide to take care of that.

Oh, yes, talk about his body feeling like a whole fuse box of live-wires. Blake shut his eyes as his lover's tongue, slightly rough but warm and wet as always glided over his face and both their noises of pleasure were quiet. "Jesus, yer good at that...mm..." came out when Adam touched a sensitive spot right under his eye of all places.

"Love sweet things." Adam took Blake's slice to set between their lips, gently nibbling down like he didn't know what would happen on the other end, but when it did in all its soft and syrupy taste, there was no doubt Blake sucked at those pink and full lips like the treat they were.


	30. Darkness/shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it may have taken almost 4 x 30 days but- all done! Finally all done! *collapses* Bless you all for your loyalty and patience and feedback- and oh my, so many more hits than I could have imagined *_* Now if y'all will excuse me, I do believe there's that last story for He Will Be Loved to actually get written ;)

The summer heat had made for a brief power outage, but Adam and Blake weren't about to let that put a stop on their intimate evening. A trio of tall and thick white candles, the kind it seemed one could get in bulk at most depot stores, decorated the dresser for them to see each other in the wavering light. Right now it was just enough for Adam to see his legs over Blake's shoulders while his lover employed his oh-so-skillful mouth.

"Fuck...yeah...Blake..." Through the candlelight and his haze of lust he sometimes could only see Blake's eyes, beautiful even when they were closed in concentration. His eyelashes weren't incredibly long- that was more Adam's department- but they still touched his face in fine black lines and could frame that blueness Adam loved so much. Damn, he loved everything about this man.

He rolled his cheek into the pillow and groaned at the wet heat, a sound that shot up into a cry when Blake had to do that trick of flicking his tongue over the slit that made him come in a quick burst. He kept his legs locked on Blake's body while every last drop was sucked down and his pantings gradually decreased in volume. 

"Mmm-" Blake pulled his mouth away with a wet lick and pop when he was finished, and crawled up to fully cuddle around Adam's body. "So yummy."

"So good," Adam whispered in reward and draped his arms on Blake's shoulders. He just needed that little bit of time to rest before he was ready for the next round, and his man's warm body was the perfect landing spot. 

Blake's fingers gently brushed down his stomach muscles, making for a light laugh. "Blaake..."

"Y'actually make pretty shadows," Blake's voice was soft and almost sleepy, and his finger stopped just short of dipping in Adam's navel. "Got the right muscles for it."

Adam nuzzled his nose along the line of stubble of Blake's cheek. "Oh, yours aren't bad, either," his voice was just as quiet as he kissed at the face he loved. "Y'know when you lie back and the hollow of your throat gets all shadowy?"

"Y'like that, huh?" He could make out an eyebrow going up in the dark.

"Yeah. It's like-" Adam licked his lips while he paused in thought. Surely this couldn't be a freaky-ass notion, right? "Mysterious. All over. Like, not that it's hiding your body but it's so comfortable in the dark..." He trailed off. Yeah, it was too weird.

Blake stayed silent in the embrace for a long moment, and Adam was sure that he'd either fallen asleep or just felt awkward until he heard, "Y'ok with lying back?"

He nodded in approval and kissed the crook of Blake's neck. So special when he got to watch his man move like that. Blake got up on his elbows to grab the lube bottle from the dresser, than straddled Adam's hips in slow and smooth motions to start slicking him up.

"Oh-" Adam breathed softly, not just from the touch but from the sight. Sitting up like that, half of Blake's body was illuminated by the candlelight. He could see the arm with the tattoo bobbing up and down as it stroked and one side of that delicious mouth curled up. And yeah, the shadow in the hollow of his throat just like a dark valley and so beautiful. There was no way eyes were gonna stayed closed for this.

"Ready?" Blake whispered and stroked a wet finger around the head.

Oh hell yes. Adam nodded as he shivered from the touch and tucked his hands behind his head. "Ride me down, cowboy."

Blake shook his head but was still smiling. "That one never gets old," he said more or less to himself and held onto Adam's cock to slowly sink down.

"Ahh-" Adam hissed at the initial friction and weight as he usually did but willed his eyes to stay open. He loved watching Blake's body in any capacity, but now like this- he made a mental note to have candles around more often and gently arched his hips to be more inside.

"Ooh-" Once Blake was fully sitting he tilted his head back enough for the upper half of his face to sink away into the shadows, leaving a shine just enough for his smile to be seen in. "Damn, that always feels great."

"You're welcome," Adam licked his lips even if it couldn't be seen.

Blake took a soft breath as he often did before smoothly starting to ride up and down, every so often punctuating with a grunt, sigh, or loving curse. Adam kept his eyes open in awe to watch that broad and strong body he loved so much, sighing as well with every sensitive spot that was touched. As the candle flames flickered about in the room so did the shadows on Blake's skin, areas Adam had seen before suddenly being covered and vice versa. And yet Blake was always the constant presence.

Oh, he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Unh...Blake-" Adam wasn't sure if it would break the beautiful spell, but suddenly this was something he just _needed_. He brought his arms out again, spreading the fingers of one hand wide and sitting up enough so he could reach up to Blake's chest. Up to his wrist disappeared in blackness, but the touch was solid and warm as always. "Oh..."

Blake rolled his head forward again, the smile more visible but still beautiful. "Hi there," he drawled and reached to firmly but gently hold Adam's wrist. That was warm, too.

"So- ooh- how much of me can you see?" Adam asked with a grin.

"Enough to know I love it all." Blake jerked his hips in the right motion for all the lights Adam really needed to flash in his mind.


End file.
